Soul's Return
by Rocky Oberlin
Summary: Something happened to Ryo and a ghost is asked to come help the armors return to their bearers. Reloaded due to past problems


Soul's Return  
Rocky Oberlin  
  
Disclaimer: My name isn't Sunrise Inc. so I don't own Ronin Warriors. Windy is mine though.  
  
  
"Lady."  
  
Windy looked up to see not one, but five armors this time. She wondered what they wanted now. "Yes?"  
  
"We need your help," said the green one. "We sense something approaching, but we can't do anything. The armors of Spring, Summer, Autumn, and Winter also feel it, but their bearers aren't listening."  
  
"Lady Kayura is denying what she senses," said the dark blue one. "The Spring armor wishes to find his bearer again."  
  
"Let me go talk with Lady Kayura. May be she will listen to me," said Windy.  
  
The five armors nodded and four disappeared. The one that stayed, the red one, looked at Windy a few seconds more before leaving as well. Windy sighed and left the plane she had been resting in. A stray breeze waved the grass on that once again empty plane.  
  
  
Windy appeared in the castle of the Nether World. A quick look showed her the three Seasonal bearers and Lady Kayura was gathered in the throne room. Windy lengthened her pace to confront the new Ancient.  
  
"We need to talk," announced Windy as she entered.  
  
"What a pleasant surprise. To what do we owe this pleasure?" asked Kayura.  
  
"You know what. The Elemental armors and even the Seasonal armors sense something wrong, but you aren't doing anything. They wish to return to their bearers."  
  
"I can't," Kayura said flatly. "There is no danger; the armors just want to go back to the Ronins."  
  
That's not true and you know it. It was the Ogre armor, the armor of Spring. It and the five Ronin armors gathered next to Windy. "There is something wrong, but you're afraid." The armor turned to Windy. "Please, Lady, help me find my bearer again."  
  
Windy nodded and the six armors glowed their respective colors before shrinking to six colored marbles. They floated to Windy's outstretched hand. She nodded to the four gaping people, turned on her heel, and left the Nether World. Lady Kayura snarled.  
  
"We have to get those armors back. It was bad enough when we lost the Wildfire for that day."  
  
"It did come back, Kayura," said Dais.  
  
"Yes, but this time I think the armors will stay in the Mortal Realm."  
  
The bearers of Summer, Autumn, and Winter nodded and went to track the missing armors.  
  
  
Windy knew she was being followed so she took a quick side trip. Where are we? asked the Halo armor.  
  
"Oh, a small town I know," muttered Windy.  
  
Is that the Golden Gate Bridge? asked Strata.  
  
Windy choked. "No! That is the Mackinaw Bridge. Right now we're hiding in the Labor Day Bridge Walk crowd. If Lady Kayura comes here, she'll really be lost."  
  
When can we go find our bearers? asked the Ogre armor.  
  
"Now; I figure we are covered and can go to Japan." Windy ducked into a crowded store and never came out.  
  
That was fun, commented Torrent.  
  
You only say that because we were near water, grumped Hardrock.  
  
"Knock it off; I think I found the Date dojo. Yeah, it is and your bearer is inside Halo. We just have to get by Sage's Grandfather."  
  
Windy shifted slightly and moved to the entrance of the dojo. Before she could take two steps, an old man blocked her path to the practicing young man.  
  
"Good afternoon. What can I help you with?" asked Sage's grandfather.  
  
"I have something to return. Sage Date lost something important to him and I came to return it."  
  
"My grandson is practicing and can not be disturbed. Give it to me and I will give it to him."  
  
"I'm sorry, sir, but I really need to talk to him face to face. I can wait until he's done."  
  
The elder Date wasn't happy, but could do nothing. "I can show you to the garden where you can wait."  
  
"My thanks," Windy said as the elder man escorted her to the garden. As Windy waited, she knelt on her knees and folded her hands in prayer. The armors felt a sort of disconnection from her and stayed silent. She was an unknown factor that helped before and was helping now. What she did they would not pry into.  
  
She returned when Sage came into the garden. "My Grandfather said you had something I lost, miss?" he asked carefully.  
  
Windy rose to her feet and turned. "Yes, I do believe you lost this." She held out the green marble with Wisdom shining on the ground before her.  
  
Sage was shocked. "How-how did you get that?"  
  
Windy shrugged. "They came to me actually. They said something was wrong and the Seasonals aren't doing anything."  
  
Sage grew grim. "Something is wrong. A few weeks ago Ryo was attacked by something. White Blaze got us to him just in time, but Ryo hasn't woken up yet. I'm waiting for that something to attack again."  
  
Windy's eyes grew sharp at the mention of Ryo. "Where is he?"  
  
"At the hospital. They won't let anyone, but family in, so no one can see him," said Sage.  
  
"We'll see. Can you take me there?" asked Windy.  
  
Sage shrugged. "Sure."  
  
He let his grandfather know where he was going and drove Windy to the hospital. They went to the intensive care unit and stopped at the desk.  
  
"Excuse me, I came to see Ryo Sanada," said Windy.  
  
"I'm sorry, but only family can go in," said the nurse.  
  
"I am family; I'm his adopted sister."  
  
The nurse looked up. "Can you prove that?"  
  
"He was adopted into my family a few weeks ago so the paperwork isn't complete. When we didn't hear from him for so long, I found a friend of his and he told me Ryo was in an accident. So please let me see him."  
  
The harried nurse just nodded and turned back to her charting. If she was Ryo's adopted sister, then she could answer a few questions.  
  
Sage looked at Windy. "I can't believe you lied like that to see Ryo."  
  
Windy glanced at Sage and said, "I wasn't lying. He _was_ adopted into my family a few weeks ago. I just didn't say which one."  
  
Sage just gave her another look and waited outside Ryo's door. Windy walked in and stood by his bed. IV's were strung from both arms and a glass of water with sponges inside waited at the bedside table. Monitors showed his heart rhythm, blood pressure, and pulse, but none showed what was wrong. Windy knew though; she took his hand in hers and dropped the red marble of Wildfire into his palm. She closed his fingers around it and said, "Lost One, it's time to return."  
  
Ryo's heartbeat faltered for a moment, then it steadied and increased. His hand convulsively closed around the marble and his eyes twitched behind his eyelids. The nurse came in to check Ryo and ask his sister questions when she heard a moan from the bed. The nurse stepped to the phone and paged a doctor, then started the monitors on printing the new changes. Windy stepped out and waited by Sage.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked.  
  
"Ryo is waking up," Windy returned.  
  
Sage didn't say anything until a doctor passed them to go into Ryo's room. "How did you wake him?"  
  
Windy didn't look at him. "By returning part of his soul."  
  
Nothing more was said as the doctor came out to talk with Ryo's sister and friend.  
  
  
The Lady knows something, said Strata.  
  
About what? asked Hardrock.  
  
About Wildfire's bearer, answered Spring.  
  
But why didn't Wildfire come to us about it? asked Torrent.  
  
May be because of Kayura. She was angry when Wildfire disappeared before. This way only one was in trouble, not six, said Spring.  
  
Well, we're all in now, said Strata. Whether we want to be or not.  
  
  
"How long until I'm out of here?" asked Ryo.  
  
"According to the doctor, tomorrow," answered Sage.  
  
"I'm hoping to look for the other three Ronins," said Windy. "I just hope the Seasonals haven't convinced them of not taking their armors back."  
  
"Would they do that?" asked Sage.  
  
"If Kayura told them to," was the answer. "She didn't like the idea of the armors coming back. She's afraid of something."  
  
"Do you think she's afraid of whatever attacked me?" asked Ryo.  
  
"Or whatever sent it."  
  
"Well, I don't know about you, but I have to leave," said Sage. "I have to give Grandfather a reason for why I'm gong back to Mia's."  
  
"Say you're going to help with Ryo. It's not like you're lying. You will be helping Ryo, just not in the way he thinks. Don't give me that look, do you really want to explain your armor to him?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then go do it. May be he can help later," said Windy with a smile.  
  
Realization dawned on Sage's face at what Windy did and he scowled. Windy just smiled again. Ryo watched with an amused look. "Alright, but don't blame me for any consequences that will happen."  
  
"Nothing will happen, Sage," said Ryo. "Everything will be fine."  
  
"Glad you think so," muttered Sage as he left. "See ya latter."  
  
"Bye," called Ryo and Windy.  
  
Windy looked at Ryo. "Best be careful with that, it may cause problems later."  
  
"Right. So, who are you going to go after now?"  
  
"I'm going to try to get the other three, but there will be trouble with the Seasonals so we're going to get an start early. Lady Kayura wasn't happy when I left."  
  
"What about the Ogre armor?"  
  
They are still looking, bearer, said Wildfire. The Spring bearer has not appeared yet.  
  
We will find him soon though, said Spring. I feel him close by.  
  
"I'll keep my eye out while I'm trying to get the others," said Windy.  
  
"Well, I guess you should go find them; I think their armors are getting anxious."  
  
"Then I'll see you tomorrow when you leave. Good night."  
  
"Night."  
  
It was early evening as Windy left the hospital. She figured to find Rowen first at the library and then look for the other two. She as right about Rowen being at the library, but Cale was there also.  
  
"She is an unknown, Rowen. She could have tricked your armors or may be she's what they've been sensing. All I can ask is if you won't listen to her, she's dangerous."  
  
"That's nice to hear, thank you, Cale," interrupted Windy. "Well, since you don't want to listen to me, how about I just return this and be on my way. Bye Rowen, bye Cale." Windy dropped the Strata armor in Rowen's hand, turned, and left. She listened as Cale begged Rowen to return the armor to Kayura, but Rowen denied him.  
  
"Cale, your armor and mine are saying trust her. She didn't do anything to me, but something happened to Ryo. Now I feel a little safer if whatever-it-was does come back for someone else."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Cale, drop it. I have my armor again and we've been getting warning signs. Tell Kayura I'm keeping my armor." Rowen turned and left Cale in the science stacks.  
  
  
Windy decided to find Cye next. He would be difficult to convince because he didn't want to fight. "May be he will take you just for protection," Windy said to Torrent.  
  
I hope so. I feel incomplete without him, Torrent replied.  
  
Windy's guess on the pool had been wrong. He had been there, but a friend came by and they had gone to the beach. Another question revealed Cye's friend had green hair. The Seasonal of Summer found him first.  
  
Windy just sighed and headed to the beach. She had a long stretch of sand to scour.  
  
She found Cye by a break wall an hour and a half later. "Hello Cye."  
  
"Hello. Come to bring me back into the war?"  
  
"It depends, do you want to be in the war?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then don't fight. Here, Torrent wanted to be with you. It said it felt incomplete without you. If anything, it can protect you from what attacked Ryo."  
  
Cye took the orb and sighed. "For protection."  
  
"For protection," agreed Windy. She turned and left.  
  
  
Kento was the easiest to find, but again a Seasonal had beat her to the punch. Windy had gone to Kento's family's restaurant and had asked for him only to be told that a friend was talking to him at the moment. Windy knew it was the bearer of the Autumn armor and that meant she would have to be on guard. Dais was good at spinning more then just optical illusions.  
  
"My sister said you wanted to talk to me?" asked Kento.  
  
Windy stood. "Yes. I suppose Dais told you I'm bad news and not to listen to me."  
  
"Something like that. What do you want?"  
  
Windy gave Kento a hard look. "I want to see the real Kento please, Dais."  
  
"Kento" started. "What do you mean? I am the real Kento."  
  
"Don't lie to me. I can see truth and you are Dais. Besides the Hardrock armor and your armor were telling me who you really were."  
  
Dais let his illusion fall. "Why are our armors betraying us?"  
  
"They aren't betraying you, they're showing you the truth if you would see it. Now, please, let me see Kento."  
  
Kento stepped into the room. "So you saw through the illusion. It must be important if the Hardrock armor wants me to listen to what it has to say."   
  
"I'm not going to try to convince you of anything." She held out the Hardrock armor and Kento hesitated before taking it. "Dais, take some time out to hear what your armor has to say. You may find Lady Kayura isn't right all the time."  
  
Kento and Dais looked thoughtful as Windy left the restaurant.  
  
"So, how was your joke on your friend?" asked Kento's sister.  
  
"She wasn't fooled. I'm going up to my room; I'll see you later Dais."  
  
"Yeah. I'll see you later." Both armor bearers left distracted and Kento's sister just shrugged. Her brother had some weird friends.  
  
  
"So all I have to do is find your bearer."  
  
It would be nice. I know he's close, but I can't find him, said the Spring armor.  
  
"At least he's in the area. I don't want to leave the boys hanging with no help. Ryo is going to need help adjusting to what happened to him and the other Ronins will have questions that need to be answered."  
  
I wonder if that woman could help us.  
  
"Mia? May be; we will have to ask her."  
  
So are you going to ask her?  
  
"Yes, but not tonight. I want to get some rest and let her unwind from her day. I'll talk to her tomorrow during her lunch break."  
  
The armor could only agree and stayed quiet as she found a room for the night. It learned some new words to describe a poor hotel, but most was painting the walls blue.  
  
  
The next morning Windy grumbled some more about the room and looked for breakfast.  
  
You get what you paid for, the Spring armor said sagely.  
  
"If I paid that much for a room at home, I would know I'm sleeping alone and have SOME hot water. That place didn't even give me my own bathroom."  
  
You know, you sound spoiled.  
  
"Darn straight. I'm not going there again. I think I was sharing my bed with various insects. Hopefully that cold shower got rid of them."  
  
If not, you'll be itching for a while.  
  
"Oh, shut up."  
  
Breakfast was better and Windy was feeling a bit more alive when she went to the hospital to help Ryo. She met Sage and Rowen at the door.  
  
"Good morning," said Sage.  
  
Rowen glared at him but Windy gave a dark look. "What's so good about it? Getting up at eight is evil."  
  
Sage raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And what is a good time?"  
  
"I would say ten-thirty, eleven o'clock. That sound good to you Rowen?"  
  
"Still too early for me," he muttered. Windy just shrugged.  
  
The three people walked up to Ryo's room. "How are you Ryo?" asked Rowen.  
  
"Better now. So when do we leave?"  
  
"When the nurse discharges you," said Windy.  
  
"That'll be a while," said Rowen.  
  
"It all depends on how busy they are," said Windy defensively.  
  
"Hello, are you taking Mr. Sanada home?" asked a nurse cheerfully.  
  
Windy turned and smiled. "Yes, we are."  
  
"Well, here are your discharge instructions..." The nurse read off what the doctor ordered and then bid them a good day. An aide came in with a wheelchair and Ryo was pushed out the entrance.  
  
"So, who's going to pick us up?" asked Ryo.  
  
"Ummm..."  
  
Beep, beep. Mia pulled up in her jeep. "Need a ride?"  
  
"Yes, thank you," said Windy. Quietly she spoke to the Ogre armor. "I would almost think you called her."  
  
Would I do that? asked the Spring armor innocently.  
  
"Yes." The conversation ended.  
  
"So, Ryo, how are you feeling?" asked Mia.  
  
"Better now," said Ryo.  
  
"You had everyone worried when they found you," she continued. "Sage said he thought he couldn't feel your pulse."  
  
"I must have been mistaken though, or you came back from the dead," said Sage.  
  
"Came back from the dead? Sage, we don't know how long Ryo was out there, he could have really slowed in his heartbeat," protested Rowen.  
  
Ryo and Windy looked at each other. They were getting awful close.  
  
"So where's Cye and Kento?" asked Ryo.  
  
"We're not sure. Windy, you saw them last, are they coming?"  
  
Windy looked thoughtful. "I'm not sure, when I gave them their armors, Seckmet and Dais already talked to them. Kento is a may be, but Cye is a big question. He didn't really want to fight and only took Torrent 'for protection'. We may not see him."  
  
"You can't see if we are going to?" asked Ryo.  
  
Windy shook her head. "It's too murky. The choice is up to Cye."  
  
"Well, I guess we should plan without them and hope for the best," said Sage.  
  
"You think may be one of us could convince him?" asked Rowen.  
  
"I wouldn't," said Mia. "He may resent being pushed back into fighting. Let him make his own decision."  
  
The rest of the ride was spent in quiet thoughts and a silent conversation between Windy and the Ogre armor. It thought it had felt its bearer earlier, but it wasn't sure. Windy promised to keep a feeler out for the missing man.  
  
There people were waiting for the group of five when Mia pulled into the drive. They were ignored by Windy as she helped Ryo out of the jeep, but Sage and Rowen watched them like a hawk. Windy was watching Ryo go towards the house with a hand ready in case he fell.  
  
"So what brings the three living Seasonals to Mia's home. And without Lady Kayura, I'm surprised. Now what do you want?" asked Windy with sarcasm.  
  
"What would you say if we asked for the Ronin armors back?" asked Dais.  
  
"I would say 'go take a flying leap'. The armors are back with their bearers except for the Spring armor. That one is convinced its bearer is near."  
  
"So, what if we take the armors?" asked the bearer of the Autumn armor.  
  
"Well, I won't do anything, but I don't know what the armors would have to say."  
  
All four Seasonal armors would need to find their bearers, not just the Spring armor, said the Wildfire armor.  
  
And we would help, broke in the three Seasonal armors.  
  
"I guess we have to bow to the wishes of the armors," sighed Cale.  
  
"What do we tell Lady Kayura?" asked Seckmet.  
  
The truth, said the Summer armor.  
  
"Easy for you to say," muttered Seckmet. "You don't get yelled at if she don't like the answers."  
  
Windy looked at Mia. "Well, there's one who knows his place with a woman," she joked. "Now to work on the others." Mia and Ryo laughed, but the others scowled. "Inside Ryo, I don't want to try picking you up after you fall."  
  
"Yes, ma'am," saluted Ryo and he made his way unsteadily up the stairs. He collapsed on the couch as Sage and Rowen took a seat on either side of him. Mia sat in a chair and Windy sat on the floor.  
  
"So, do you know what we're up against?" asked Seckmet.  
  
"Not really," said Windy. "Ryo, did that thing say anything to you while it was 'visiting' you?"  
  
"Not much. It said something about increasing its chances by getting rid of as many potential problems as possible. While I fighting it, it kept saying 'call your armor, call your powerful armor'."  
  
Looks were passed through the room and Windy grew apprehensive. "If it was hedging its bets, then it would be-"  
  
"It would go after Cye and Kento!" exclaimed Rowen.  
  
Windy was on her feet and halfway out the door at the end of his sentence. "Stay here and watch Ryo." Then she disappeared.  
  
Only to reappear on a pretty much deserted beach. the reason for the popular beach being empty flew past Windy in a blur of orange, light blue, and fairly standard curses. The instigator of their flight stood fifty yards from Windy looking dark and gleeful at the havoc it was raising.  
  
"More playthings for me to throw." Windy thought it sounded too gleeful.  
  
"No. Now stop throwing your toys." Cye and Kento choked on that one.  
  
"Why," whined the dark being.  
  
"Because I said so." Windy's tone was firm like a parent's.  
  
"Then I guess I'll just do to you what I did to that boy," it hissed. Windy didn't like the sudden change of character; Cye and Kento grew more worried.  
  
"And what was that?" Cye spat out.  
  
"I gave him a chance. I told him to call his powerful armor, but he didn't. He's dead now," cackled the figure.  
  
"What! Ryo's not-"  
  
"Quiet, Kento," hissed Windy.  
  
"The woman knows something. Tell me, tell Gorrash what the puny woman knows."  
  
Windy didn't take her eyes off Gorrash as she felt for the familiar presences of Torrent and Hardrock. When she found them, she continued to the minds of their bearers. For all his bluster he is weak. Trust your armors and let them guide you.  
  
Cye and Kento were startled by the quiet intrusion, but took the advice. A quiet word of thanks floated to Windy from the armors as they gathered power to stop the threat.  
  
Armor of Torrent, Dao Shin!  
  
Armor of Hardrock, Dao Gi!  
  
"About time they fully armored," muttered Windy. Had she been able to spare a glance to the two boys she would have saw a glow surrounding the armored boys. The glow was increasing in intensity. but Windy was distracting Gorrash by calling a strong wind to blow sand around the being.  
  
"Stop trying to hide behind childish tricks, woman," growled Gorrash.  
  
Windy shrugged. "As you wish." The wind died and Windy wasn't in front of Gorrash, two armored warriors in orange and light blue stood facing him.  
  
Kento smiled. "Iron Rock Crusher!"  
  
"Super Wave Smasher" quickly followed him!  
  
Gorrash was quickly defeated by the combined attacks. His remains were washed out to sea to settle on the seabed as sand and wet ash.  
  
"How did you know we needed help?" asked Kento.  
  
Windy was facing away from the two warriors, looking out to sea. "Ryo told us of his encounter. I only followed your armor's pull after we realized something."  
  
"Then we're going to fight again, aren't we?" asked Cye.  
  
Windy sighed. "Yes. I'm sorry."  
  
"So am I."  
  
"So how do we get to the others?" asked Kento. "We walked here."  
  
"I'll take you," Windy said.  
  
"How? You just appeared," said Cye.  
  
Her smile was mischievous. "The same way I got here." Then the beach was empty.  
  
  
"Whoa, what a trip," exclaimed Kento. Cye was too busy shaking to reply.  
  
"How did you get here?" asked Sage, startled.  
  
"I bought them," said Windy. She walked to her previous seat and started to work on the ringing in her ears. "You have a piercing voice Cye. Now I know how my family feels." Cye had the grace to blush.  
  
"So the whole group is here?" asked Ryo.  
  
"Looks like it, Wildfire," said Dais. "So care to explain why your armor left, came back, then left again with the others armors in the company of this woman."  
  
Ryo looked at Windy where she was seated. She just shrugged and said, "They'll have to know sometime."  
  
Ryo sighed and started his tale. "A few weeks ago I was out practicing in the forest when this guy, Gorrash, appeared. He just said 'Call your armor' and started to attack. I tried to stay out of his reach, but he kept following me and telling me to call my armor." Ryo looked thoughtful. "Even with my armor, I don't know if I would've won this fight. He got angry and said 'if you won't call your armor then you will die without it'. His sure-kill was intense, it blew me through a tree before I landed. He followed me and laughed as he stood over me. 'I gave you a chance and you refused foolish boy. Now you die.' He stabbed his sword into my stomach and then left me for dead. That's when Windy came with the Wildfire armor."  
  
Windy then took up the horrid tale. "I was somewhere else when the Wildfire armor came to me. It said Ryo needed help, but when we left we were too late. We reached Ryo in time to send White Blaze to get help. Between the Wildfire armor and me, we were able to draw Ryo's soul back, but it was only part of it. When the other Ronins followed White Blaze back the Wildfire armor had to leave and I couldn't do anymore for him. And the rest you know."  
  
"I have a question. You called Ryo your 'adopted brother' at the hospital and Ryo isn't one for premonition, but he predicted that the discussion between Grandfather and I would be all right, and it was. What happened to warrant that?"  
  
"Umm, I sorta died after Gorrash stabbed me," said Ryo uncertainly.  
  
"If you died, how can you be here?" asked Rowen.  
  
"I called him back and certain abilities came with him. That is why he's my 'adopted brother'. As for being here, his armor is holding him here. When his true time of death comes, not even the Wildfire armor will hold him here," said Windy.  
  
"So if he loses the Wildfire armor, what happens?" asked Dais.  
  
"He'll die."  
  
"Why?" asked Kento.  
  
"The armor is half his soul. When he was in the coma, his soul was crying for his other half. When I gave the armor orb to him, it drew Ryo back to his body. And with it came knowledge and abilities that will surface when needed and then disappear again until the next time."  
  
"So I won't be able to guard the Wildfire armor until Ryo really dies," came a new voice.  
  
Ronins and Seasonals alike stiffened at Kayura's voice, but Windy and Ryo just looked at her. "Not really," said Windy. "And it will depend on the Spring bearer whether you will be guarding it for a while."  
  
"So what do we do now?" asked Rowen.  
  
"How about dinner? I'm starved!" exclaimed Kento, breaking the tense mood with humor.  
  
Mia laughed and Cye rolled his eyes. "I guess we should feed him," said Cye.  
  
The tense mood was broken and groups were split into different activities. Cye and Mia went to start dinner, while Kento led Dais and Cale to his PlayStation. Sage went out to meditate and Rowen went up stairs to grab a book. After a few minutes Seckmet wandered into the kitchen, leaving Kayura alone with Ryo and Windy.  
  
"You said I knew what was coming, but I was afraid. Do you know what's coming?" Kayura asked.  
  
"Yes," said Windy.  
  
"What is it?" asked Ryo.  
  
"A dark memory. You defeated Tulpa, but there are those who wish to continue his work. Kayura, all you sense is Tulpa, but not the real force."  
  
"Then how do the armors know of this force?" asked Kayura.  
  
"They don't sit in a chamber all day," said Windy.  
  
Yes. We do like to know what's going on. Besides, we all felt it coming, added the Ogre armor.  
  
"So someone wants revenge against us?" asked Ryo.  
  
Yes, bearer, said Wildfire. It chose you first because you ultimately destroyed Tulpa and survived.  
  
"Then it went after Kento and Cye."  
  
"Because they were the most vulnerable, Ryo," said Windy. "They hadn't accepted their armors fully."  
  
"And now?" asked Lady Kayura.  
  
"They are as bound as Ryo is," was the answer.  
  
"If you guys are finished, dinner's ready," announced Mia.  
  
A thunder like a herd of elephants sounded from the living room where Kento was beating Dais at a game. "Great, I'm starved!" Dais and Cale followed more slowly.  
  
Ryo looked at Windy. "I'll get Sage if you get Rowen," he offered.  
  
"Fine," Windy sighed. Kayura, Dais, and Cale followed Mia into the dining room, while Ryo went out the back door to get sage. Windy scowled and mounted the stairs to get to Rowen's room. "Rowen, time for dinner."  
  
"In a minute," came the distracted reply.  
  
"Rowen, time to eat, now not later."  
  
"Let me finish this page."  
  
Windy muttered under her breath. Is that even humanly possible to do? asked the Spring armor.  
  
"If Rowen don't get out here soon, we'll find out," Windy growled. "Rowen, if you don't come out in five seconds, I will geis you from books until the next school year!"  
  
"Alright, I'm coming." Rowen hurried out and followed Windy to dinner. The looks of amusement and laughter around the table showed Windy's threat had resounded throughout the house.  
  
"Would you really do that to Rowen?" asked Mia.  
  
"Depends," said Windy. "Would he have needed the geis or not. Although the threat still stands." This elicited more laughs around the table. Dinner was started and good-natured teasing flowed from the Ronins around the room.  
  
No one noticed when Ryo stopped doing anything, but when Windy felt the stirrings of magic she glanced up to Ryo. He sat stiffly in his chair and his normally bright blue eyes were now gold and staring into space. Windy quickly rose from her place and knelt in front of Ryo. What were once dark blue eyes were now soul-piercing silver which looked into the inhuman gold ones.  
  
"Ryo, what's wrong?" asked Windy.  
  
"Don't know. I'm trying to see something, but it's not clear."  
  
Windy held her hands in front of her, palms up. A small gout of fire danced in her open heads. "Ryo, look into the fire and tell me what you see."  
  
Golden eyes focused on the fire. "I see a battle. Eight armors are fighting, but losing. Now I see the same battle, but all nine armors are there and they're winning." Golden eyes met silver. "We need to find Spring's bearer."  
  
  
Windy was gone by morning. She had left a note saying she would be out looking for the bearer of the Ogre armor. Ryo looked at the note then went to get breakfast. The Seasonals were less than enthused.  
  
"Great, now we will have to fight next to a perfect stranger," grumbled Cale.  
  
"Not only that, will he even know how to fight?" asked Seckmet.  
  
"Basically, we will be babysitting him more then we did with Anubis," said Dais.  
  
"Such faith in the Lady, the armor, and myself, you have," said an eerily familiar voice. The Seasonals turned to find standing next to Windy a figure they had never expected to see.  
  
Lady Kayura chose that moment to walk into the room. She looked up and screamed "Anubis!" That brought Mia and the four Ronins running into the room. Everyone was talking at once when Ryo walked in. He saw Windy's tired look and Anubis trying to explain something so he whistled to get everyone's attention. "I think Anubis was trying to say something."  
  
Anubis smiled a thank you and Windy sank into an armchair. "As I was trying to explain, when Windy brought the armors to the Mortal World, I felt a pull on my soul. I arrived just after she left that small town with the bridge so I followed her here. I lost track of her as she returned the armors to their bearers, so I got used to being in Toyoma again. It's funny, but I was in the same hotel as Windy was for two nights."  
  
"Why didn't Windy give you your armor at the hotel?" asked Rowen.  
  
"Because someone neglected to tell me he was there," growled Windy.  
  
That's because I was enjoying learning new vocabulary, said the Spring armor.  
  
New words? asked Autumn.  
  
Yes, and a lot. Some I even wonder if a human can do some of what she said, replied Spring.  
  
"No. Some of those are for different beings," responded Windy. "I'm going back to bed; I had a case of insomnia last night and I'm tired. I'll be up when I'm up." She left the nine armor bearers and two women to their own devices.  
  
  
The armor bearers decided it would be a good idea to practice and train with each other. Lady Kayura also thought she and Mia should learn how to defend themselves. Windy offered to take that job and volunteered Rowen to help when he wasn't practicing his bow. He asked Windy later why she did that and she told him she was worried about close contact enemies getting him. Since he knew his abilities, he agreed half heartily.  
  
"So how are the ladies progressing?" asked Seckmet.  
  
Rowen looked up from his dinner. "Lady Kayura is doing very well with her staff. Windy is working with Mia more."  
  
"So?" asked Dais.  
  
"So what? She could very well defend herself until help arrived," said Windy.  
  
"How would you know that?" asked Sage.  
  
"Because I'm teaching her assassin and ninja tricks and how to defend against them," Windy replied.  
  
That caused chaos around the table. The Ronins didn't like the idea of Mia knowing those fighting tactics and the Seasonals didn't think she should be fighting. Mia was looking upset, so Windy produced order once again.  
  
"QUIET!" There was silence. "Mia should know how to fight to keep from being used as a hostage. She should know assassins' tricks to guard against the enemy. 'If you know assassins' tricks you're one up on the assassin.' (Herald Kero, Winds of Change by Mercedes Lackey.) If Mia detects a trap she can avoid it or spring it on her terms. Besides, her grandfather taught her some of it already."  
  
"Is that true, Mia?" asked Ryo.  
  
Mia looked down at her plate. "Yes. He taught me a little, but he didn't want to go too much in depth."  
  
"Can you teach me tomorrow?" asked Lady Kayura.  
  
Windy shrugged. "Sure."  
  
"Absolutely not!" exclaimed the Seasonals at the same time.  
  
"Why not? Mia's learning," protested Lady Kayura.  
  
"Because you are the Ancient," said Anubis. "You are the symbol of peace for us."  
  
"She's the passive of the group," said Windy.  
  
"Passive-aggressive," responded Rowen.  
  
Windy rolled her eyes. "Fine, but you stay with Mia. Between the two of you, one or the other could spot potential trouble."  
  
"Alright," she grumbled. "Just as long as I can continue with my staff."  
  
"Of course," said Dais. "You have to be able to defend yourself."  
  
The Ronins looked at the three women's faces and diverted the conversation to other matters. "How did our armors find you, Windy?" asked Cye.  
  
I brought them, said Wildfire.  
  
"And how did you know where to look?" questioned Sage.  
  
I remembered something she once said about finding her.  
  
"'Call my name and I will hear you or be told of your need. Either I or someone else will be sent to help you'," recited Windy.  
  
So when I felt my bearer's soul come under attack I went to find her.  
  
"Good thing I was around," said Windy.  
  
The result was what the Ronins wanted- tension had left the table. Other conversations soon flowed around dinner.  
  
  
"So are you going to join us today at practice?" asked Ryo during breakfast a couple mornings later.  
  
Windy looked at Rowen, Mia, and Lady Kayura. "Could if you wanted to. We'll see how well I taught you." They nodded their heads and followed Ryo to the practice grounds.  
  
Mia paired up with Cye and Kento while Lady Kayura matched up with Anubis. Rowen watched Mia with Cye and nodded his head; he looked over to Dais and asked if he wanted to practice hand to hand. Ryo heard the offer and asked to join; that left Windy to Sage, Cale, and Seckmet.  
  
"Shall we get started?" asked Seckmet.  
  
"Might as well," said Sage. "So, who wants to practice with Windy?"  
  
"I will," offered Cale. "I want to see how good you really are."  
  
Windy smiled and drew her sword. Compared to Cale's, it was short, but it came to her chest on Windy's 5'4" frame. They were about to see what several centuries of wandering Time cold teach a person. Cale charged the woman and as befitting her small height and frame, she dodged to the side. But when she turned it was with her sword ready. She swung her sword towards Cale and he brought his up to block. Both combatants were almost experts and knew parries to figures thrown at each other. Sage and Seckmet watched impressed by the display they were shown.  
  
By an unspoken agreement, Cale and Windy ended their fight.  
  
"That was one of the best fights I've had for a long time," complimented Cale.  
  
Yes, agreed the armor of Winter. Very few could stalemate with us. Halo and its bearer are one of them.  
  
"Cale how about you rest then spar with Sage. Windy would you do me the honor of sparing with me?"  
  
"What style?" she asked.  
  
Seckmet smiled. "Whatever you choose."  
  
"You're sure?"  
  
The bearer of the Summer armor nodded. "What could you do to me?"  
  
"You asked for it," she cautioned. Her great sword was put away and several knives were pulled out of various sheaths and put in accessible positions. "Let us begin."  
  
Seckmet drew two of his swords and approached the woman cautiously. Already he knew she could fight with the long sword, but how much did she know about katanas? He surmised she knew how to knife fight from the number of knives she carried and how she handled them. It would do well to watch this opponent. He was right.  
  
Windy moved like an assassin. Her movements were quick and were not wasted. She flowed through her movements and attacks even though she was at the disadvantage. Many times Seckmet heard her declare a strike against him and he only landed a few. When they halted, Windy bowed to him. "That was a very invigorating fight; thank you."  
  
Cale and Sage finished their spar five minutes later and the four went back to join the rest of the group. "So how was your fights?" asked Ryo.  
  
"The Lady is a very accomplished fighter," said Cale.  
  
"Mia is a pretty good fighter," mentioned Kento. "She should be able to hold her own if something should attack her."  
  
"Short of something like your sure-kills," added Mia.  
  
"I think we all could handle a problem short of our sure-kills," said Rowen.  
  
With the training Mia and Kayura had with Lady Windy, we all will be able to fight without too much worry, said the Ogre armor.  
  
With the Lady watching our backs we should have a chance, said the Wildfire armor.  
  
"Then you should be able to defeat my army," challenged a dark figure.  
  
"Tulpa," cried Kayura.  
  
"No, not Tulpa, something else," corrected Ryo.  
  
"How can you tell?" asked Sage.  
  
"Because we can see it," answered Windy. Her eyes had turned silver.  
  
"It's not Tulpa, but he is using Tulpa's form," informed Ryo. His eyes were the eerie gold color again.  
  
"So will he be using Tulpa's attacks or have Tulpa's weakness?" asked Cale.  
  
"Depends," said Windy. "He may follow everything or he may take what he wants and invent the rest."  
  
"In other words you don't know," muttered Seckmet.  
  
"You got it."  
  
"Aren't you going to fight me? Is the mighty Ronin Warriors afraid of Tulpa? What about my traitorous Warlords?"  
  
"You aren't Tulpa!" yelled Lady Kayura.  
  
"Tulpa went through deceit. You're just using fear and brute strength," called sage.  
  
"Careful," cautioned Windy. "He's about to make his move."  
  
"Tulpa" then showed his brute strength. Demons that had no business being on Earth and the spirit-filled armors curved around the small band. Windy and Ryo looked with their strange eyes and the armors told their bearers what passed between the "brother" and "sister". When final agreement was reached Ryo stepped forward.  
  
"You're going down, demon." Windy nodded and smiled at "Tulpa", her meaning absolutely clear, "Tonight you will never bother us again".  
  
The warriors fanned out and Windy stayed close to Lady Kayura and Mia. Rowen fired his arrows at the approaching soldiers and Kento called his sure-kill to swallow demons. Cale and Sage called their lightening and Cye used his power to push back "Tulpa's" minions. Windy held her sword at ready and watched with the new Ancient and Mia as the evil forces were whittled down to more manageable sizes. Once in a while when Ryo called his sure-kill a wind would come up and create a small inferno to engulf the demons then die down when they were destroyed. Windy would just smile every time it happened, but all the armor bearers heard the thanks from the Wildfire armor.  
  
"Stop hiding behind the Ronins, little ghost," called "Tulpa". "Why don't you come fight me?"  
  
"Because you wish to break up the team," yelled back Windy. "Tulpa was defeated by teamwork and so will you."  
  
"Flare Up Now!" The sure-kill raced toward the dark figure, but it was rebounded off to the soldiers surrounding him.  
  
"You really are a coward to hide behind your soldiers," called Seckmet.  
  
"Careful, Seckmet, he's up to something," warned Anubis.  
  
A chill wind started to blow. It whipped debris towards the warriors. "What's going on?" yelled Rowen.  
  
"He's calling his power," answered Windy. She looked at the five Ronins. "Be ready; call the white armor if you have to." She turned to the Seasonals and the two women. "We must watch for other problems, the Ronins will have their hands full with "Tulpa"."  
  
Ryo looked at his friends and nodded his head. The Seasonals stood back and Windy guarded against any interruption. Sage, Cye, Kento, and Rowen sent their power flying towards Ryo. For a moment his eyes changed back to the normal tiger blue, but when the armor of Inferno finished forming his eyes went back to the strange gold color.  
  
"Here is my enemy!" crowed "Tulpa". "Here is the one I want to fight!"  
  
Ryo said nothing as he slowly walked toward the waiting enemy. The soldiers melted before him only to fall back after he past. The soldiers waited until Ryo and "Tulpa" faced each other before turning back to the rest of the warriors. Each one had only an instant before the spirit armors and demons attacked once again.  
  
Seasonal and Ronin fought said by side; Kayura and Mia fought back to back. Windy seemed to be everywhere she was needed. A demon about to attack Seckmet fell to the ground; Kayura and Mia were hard pressed until Windy and Rowen helped relieve them. The large demon army was chased back to their leader, who was in his own fight for his life.  
  
Ryo and "Tulpa" fought with deadly precision. Each blow was measured and blocked. Ryo waited to use his sure-kill knowing that with the added power surging through him since his "death" it would amplify the already massive attack. He absently noted the demon forces falling back to their master and hope surged through him. "Soon Ryo, soon you can call your attack." Windy's voice flowed around him, but didn't break his concentration.  
  
The demon army had been beaten down and reduced to a handful. They grouped behind their leader and the weary warriors faced them off behind Ryo. The showdown had begun.  
  
"You have done well," said "Tulpa".  
  
"Careful, Ryo, now he's cornered," said Windy.  
  
"And he has nowhere to go," continued Rowen.  
  
"So he's going to fight," finished Ryo.  
  
"Tulpa" smiled. "Very good. Now let us see if you can handle this!" Power black as a starless night gathered before him and when it formed a ball three feet in diameter; "Tulpa" launched it at Ryo.   
  
Ryo's eyes widened as he watched the ball approach him. The sight gifted to him showed that the armor wouldn't stand up to the power stored in that ball. Ryo doubted he would survive this one.  
  
Windy also knew what was about to happen, but she also knew it wasn't Ryo's time to die. "Send him the rest," she yelled as she rushed forward. The armors of Spring, Summer, Autumn, and Winter glowed and rushed to Ryo. The four Seasonals weren't the only ones glowing. As Windy rushed forward, she started to glow a pure white light. By the time she was in front of Ryo, you couldn't see her, and then it changed. The light flowed from around her and rushed to meet the dark power racing towards her and Ryo.  
  
Bearer, NOW! came the silent command of the White Inferno armor.  
  
"Rage of Inferno!"  
  
Windy jumped out of the way a spilt second before the attack reached her position. It pushed through the white light and engulfed the dark power. It wasn't diminished by the two powers and flew toward "Tulpa". He couldn't get out of the way quick enough. The Inferno sure-kill swamped the dark being and his demon army, destroying them and sending the spirits back to the pits they came from.  
  
Thank you, my bearer. You did well.  
  
"Thank you," Ryo said quietly.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Anubis.  
  
"I will be fine, just give me a few hours," answered Ryo.  
  
What about you, Lady? asked the Ogre armor.  
  
Windy rose to her feet from the ground she was laying on. "Give me a few days and a bottle of aspirin."  
  
"That was an interesting display," commented Cale. "I don't think I've ever seen something like that before."  
  
"Probably because I've never used it with you," said Windy.  
  
"I think that's a good thing too," added Kayura. "That kind of attack could be devastating."  
  
"You have NO idea," muttered Windy.  
  
The warriors called back their power from Ryo and then banished their armors. They wearily walked back to Mia's mansion but didn't have much strength to do much except drop in the couches, chairs, or even the living room floor. Windy watched from her position as Cye seem to move in and out of sleep and knew lunch had to come soon. She painfully rose from the floor and limped over to Mia. After a whispered discussion Mia hobbled over to the phone and ordered a very large meal.  
  
"Have them deliver, Mia," called Windy. "I'll foot for it if I have to."  
  
When their lunch was delivered some of the warriors was asleep. Those who were awake shook their sleeping comrades and then the inventory of casualties began. Not taking care of minor strains caused the warriors to stiffen, but jokes were passed as they helped themselves to lunch and bandages. Sage used his healing on more serious injuries while Windy used her knowledge of field first aide to help less serious problems. By dinner everyone was laughing, joking, and teasing again as the day faded to night. Everyone knew the Seasonals were going back to the Nether Realm again and the Ronins were going back to their families, but the night was for comradery and not good-byes. That would come tomorrow.  
  
Windy was cat napping on the couch when she felt a body sit down next to her.  
  
"So where are you going next?" asked Ryo.  
  
"Wherever I'm needed."  
  
"What if I need you?"  
  
"Just ask; I will come or someone else will. Little brother, you won't be alone."  
  
"I like the sound of that," Ryo said quietly.  
  
"What?" asked Windy.  
  
"Being called 'little brother'. It's as if I have a family again."  
  
"You do. The Ronins are your family and so am I. Just mind your P's and Q's and we'll get along fine, just ask my brother."  
  
"Brother?"  
  
"The one that I minded for fifteen years before I died."  
  
"You sound like you love him." Ryo sounded wistful.  
  
"Yeah, I do love Bratman." Windy looked at Ryo. "Your mother loves you too. She wants so much to say how proud she is of you. Don't worry, you will see her one day, just not real soon."  
  
Windy was gone the next morning, but Ryo knew she was just a call away. The Seasonals left to catch up on their work in the Nether Realm, but promised to come visit. Mia shuddered at the thought. The Ronins decided to keep better tabs on each other and Mia. Ryo and the Wildfire armor were happy to hear that. May be next time so much trouble could be avoided.  
  
"Yes it will." Windy's voice floated past Ryo on the breeze.  
  
  
Have a Merry CHRISTmas or whatever holiday you celebrate. May it be filled with joy.  
Rocky Oberlin  
December 2001 


End file.
